1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing, and more particularly to a housing for attaching onto various kinds of objects, such as the computers, and having a refractive illumination device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical objects, such as the computers, the mobile or portable phones, the printers, the monitors, the displayers, the note book type computers, or the other electric facilities may include a housing, and one or more circuit boards disposed in the housing and having one or more light bulbs or the like attached thereto. The housing may include one or more openings formed therein and aligned with the light bulbs, for allowing the light generated by the light bulbs to be emitted outward of the housing through the openings of the housing. However, it will be difficult to align the light bulbs with the openings in the housing when the circuit boards have been changed to the other ones, or when the light bulbs have been changed to the other locations relative to the circuit board and relative to the housing. In addition, one or more transparent blocks are secured into the openings of the housing and extended outward of the housing, and thus will be depressed inward of the housing and will be damaged inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional housings for electric objects or facilities.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a housing for attaching onto various kinds of objects, such as the computers, and having a refractive illumination device that will not be extended outward of the housing.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a housing comprising a housing body including a chamber formed therein, and including a front wall having a channel formed therein, a refractive illumination device including a planer body attached to the housing body, and including a longitudinal rib extended from the planer body and engaged into the channel of the housing body, for allowing the longitudinal rib to be exposed and seen from outside of the housing body, and a light device disposed in the housing for generating light through the planer body and toward the longitudinal rib of the refractive illumination device, and for allowing the light to be seen through the longitudinal rib.
The front wall of the housing body includes two curved sides, the longitudinal rib includes two ends having an outer curved shape corresponding to and flushing with the curved sides of the housing body.
The refractive illumination device includes a bar formed between the planer body and the longitudinal rib, and engaged with an inner surface of the front wall, for stably retaining the longitudinal rib in the channel of the housing body.
The housing body includes at least one catch extended therefrom and engaged with the longitudinal rib, for securing the longitudinal rib of the planer body in the housing body.
The planer body includes a curved recess formed therein, and facing toward the light device for receiving the light generated by the light device. The planer body includes a bulge extended therefrom and having the curved recess formed therein for facing toward the light device.
The housing body includes an orifice formed in the front wall thereof, the planer body includes a swelling extended therefrom and engaged into the orifice of the housing body for refracting the light generated by the light device.
The planer body includes an arm extended therefrom and having the swelling extended from the arm, the swelling includes an outer shape corresponding to and flushing with an outer shape of the housing body.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.